A week on Whose Line Is It Anyway?
by mirokusbabe
Summary: This story is how Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina end up on Whose Line Is It Anyway.


Whose Line Is It Anyway?

Roles The part of Drew Carey will be played by Hiei, the role of Wayne Brady will be played by Kurama, the role of Colin Mockery will be played by Yusuke, the role of Ryan Stiles will be played by Kuwabara and the role of whoevers left will be played by Yukina.

Hiei- Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter, they just don't matter just like Kuwabara when we're fighting an A class demon.

Kuwabara- HEY!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei- Sorry Kuwabaka just reading the cue card.

Kuwabara- What did you just call me shrimp????????

Hiei- You heard me! KUWABAKA!!!!!!!!!

Kuwabara- mumbling If I was stronger than him he'd be smashed into the pavement.

Hiei- What was that?

Kuwabara- Nothing.

Yukina- I hate to be the voice of reason....

Hiei- Then don't

Yukina- But can we stop fighting and get back to the game?

Hiei- Hn, whatever. The first game is 'Weird Newscasters' This game is for Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabaka and Yukina.

Kuwabara Kurama Yusuke and Yukina walk out on stage, Yusuke and Yukina are sitting on chairs in center stage, Kuwabara is waiting off stage left and Kurama is waiting off stage right

Hiei- Kurama you're a overly paid reverend who feels he should go into retirement,

Kurama- laughs

Hiei- Kuwabaka you're yourself when we're fighting an A class demon mumbles to self this should be good.

Kuwabara- Hey that won't be funny!! All I do is show off my big muscles and beat the pathetic demons into the dirt. shows off muscles and winks at Yukina

Hiei- growls (an when you see these ' it means the person is thinking) 'If he shows off one more time to my sister his head is gonna be level with the ground' Kuwabaka just stop showing off and get back to work!

Kuwabara- Pathetic shrimp.

Hiei- Hn, anyway Yukina is growls to self Yusuke's 1950's girlfriend who just got away from being charged with murder.

Kuwabara- No fair!!! Wanna switch places with me Urameshi?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Yusuke- Sorry Kuwabara, gotta stay where I was put. grins evily

Kuwabara- But that's no fair!!! You have Keiko!!!!!!!!!! I aint got nobody!!!

Hiei- WILL YOU STOP COMPLAINING ALREADY AND GET BACK TO YOUR JOB YOU STUPID BAKA?????????????????????

Kurama- Hiei there is no need to be violent

Hiei- Hn

Yusuke- Can we just start the stupid game now??????

Yukina- Yes. Please can we?

Hiei- Hn. It's up to you guys to start not me, when I hit the buzzer the game is over.

Yusuke- Welcome to the six 0 clock news. I'm your anchor Michael Rowdaboatashure.

Everyone besides Yuskue and Hiei- laughs

Yukina- with fifties accent Oh come on bebe yower makin' people laugh. Oh I hope them coppers don't catch may. clings to Yusuke's arm

Yusuke- And with this we move to sports with our sports anchor Little Bo Peep.

Kuwabara- glares at Yusuke And today for sports we will be fighting demons in Makai!!! pretends to fight demons

Hiei- sarcastically Here we go.

Yusuke- looking weirdly at Kuwabara Ok onto weather with Girlie Dreamy.

Kurama- gives Yusuke odd look Today's weather is gonna be fine, neighbor, plenty of sunshine, neighbor, with plenty of nice warm air, neighbor.

buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hiei- is pressing buzzer

Yusuke Kurama Kuwabara and Yukina- ENOUGH WITH THE BUZZER HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei- Hn. The next game is 'Scenes From A Hat' This game is for all four of you.

Yusuke- walks to off stage left

Kurama- walks to off stage right

Kuwabara- walks to off stage left

Yukina- walks to off stage right

Hiei- Before each show we have the audience write down what they want to see our characters do and we put the good ones in this hat, very patriotic lately with our Japanese flag hat. (an i know i know this is america but the show is based in japan so if you dont like me calling the japanese flag patriotic then dont read) pulls piece of paper from hat and reads it Secret I would keep. 'oh shit'

Yusuke- takes deep breath

Hiei- shoots Yusuke a death glare (an this '' means that ,Hiei mainly, is talking telepathically) ''I swear detective you tell them and you die''

Yusuke- ''Sorry Hiei, but you can't kill me''

Hiei- ''And why not?''

Yusuke- ''Because I'm your friend it would be against your honor code,''

Hiei- Hn.

Yusuke- ''I knew you'd see things my way'' Kurama I've always loved you.

Hiei- Shoots him worse death glare ever ''I can't believe you really told them''

Kurama- O.O

Hiei- blushes fiercily

Kurama- Is this true my koorime. covers mouth muffled oops

Yukina- lights up Your a koorime??? I'VE FOUND MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei- shoots Kurama death glare while still blushing

Kurama- This is not happening.

Yukina- This is so cool this is so cool this is so cool.

Yusuke- Aw will you shut up you sound like a broken record!!!!

Hiei- Shoots Yusuke death glare anyway, the next one is, 'Sentences that Koenma-sama wouldn't use'

Yusuke- Hey baby, wanna come back to my place and get laid?

Keiko- blushes from audience

Yusuke- winks at Keiko

Kurama- Well I just can't deal with all this god soundeffectdouble beep

everyone- stares at Kurama with wide eyes

Kurama- innocent grin What?

everyone- You swore!!!! Bad Kurama!! Bad Kurama!!!

Kurama- Oh just shut the soundeffectbeep up

Hiei- Good one fox. Well lets get on to the last game that I like to call, Props!!! What happans is I give these guys props that they need to use and they need to think of as many things as they can to do with the prop that they are given. I call Yukina the winner of the show, she will take my place at the desk and I will join the fox down on stage.

Yukina- hands Kurama a big prop that looks like a oversized cd with tiny holes in the middle hands Yusuke a prop that looks like and oversized remote that has no buttons

Hiei- Ok we'll start the game with Yusuke and the baka.

Yusuke- picks up prop honey, i can't get the tv to turn on!!!! pretends to try and press buttons

Kurama- looks threw holes I see dead people.

audience- laughs

Yusuke- Hey!!! You guys didn't laugh at us!!!!

Mukuro- from audience That's cause you guys aren't funny, Hiei and Kurama are!!!!!!!!!

Yusuke and Kuwabara- stick toungs out at Mukuro

Mukuro- sticks tounge out back

Kurama and Hiei- speaking together You three are so immature, both blush at fact that they spoke together

Yusuke Kuwabara and Mukuro- start to cry

Hiei- Ok. That's the end of the show, please shivers at fact that he said please come back and join us for the next episode, of Whose Line Is It Anyway?

CREDITS ROLE

a/n please take into mind that this ISN'T a one shot fic. there will be new chapters with new episodes. I know that this has alot of Kuwabara (aka kuwabaka) bashing but please bare with it, i just plain dont like him. thanks for reading, pls r&r.


End file.
